HP meets Daria
by BmS TenniS03
Summary: I dunno..i suck @ summaries..


Harry Potter meets Daria  
  
(A/N unlike my other "serious" stories, I decided to loosen up and write an idiotic story. For those of you who don't know what Daria is, watch The-N, and if you don't have that watch MTV!!! P.S. I was not, I repeat not under ANY influence to write this. Nah, I was under the Imperius Curse!! Jk. Caila Thornton, muh partner n crime, helped me....sort of....?)  
  
OPEN SCENE: The people of Harry Potter wander onto the set of Lawndale High, where school is just letting out.  
  
Daria and Jane walked out of the school.  
  
Harry: Hermione, where are we?  
  
Hermione: I don't know! D'you think there's some kind of Dark Magic going on?  
  
Daria: Did somebody say dark magic?  
  
Jane: Yeah, who are you freaks anyway? I thought we were the only outcasts at Lawndale.  
  
Ron: OUTCASTS? OUTCASTS?   
  
Jane: Uh...obviously you're not *from* here  
  
Harry: No, we're from Hog--  
  
Hermione: Harry! We're not allowed to say where we're from!  
  
Harry: Oh yeah...  
  
Ron: Can somebody tell us where we are?  
  
Daria: You're in Lawndale, the city of losers.  
  
Draco: That makes you a loser then?  
  
Daria: Watch your mouth, kid.  
  
Jodie: Hey Daria, hey Jane. What's going on?  
  
Jane: We walked out here and met these freaks.  
  
Ron: That's it!  
  
Hermione: Ron, no!  
  
Ron: Avada Kedavra!  
  
::::Jane keels over as Ron whips out his wand::::  
  
Hermione: Ron! What have you done! You've completly violated the Restriction for the Decree of Underage Wizardry! Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble with the Ministry...  
  
Jodie: Oh my God! They killed Jane!  
  
Daria: Wizardry? You're a wizard?  
  
Hermione: I'm a *witch*  
  
Daria: Same thing.  
  
Hermione: No it is not!  
  
Harry: Hermione, calm down, we've got to find a way out of here...  
  
:::::Sandi, Stacey, Tiffany and Quinn walk onto the scene:::::  
  
Sandi: Gee Stacey, I can't believe you would wear the same outfit as Quinn for three days in a row.  
  
Stacey: Sandi! I'm sorry!  
  
Sandi: Quinn, what do *you* have to say in your defense?  
  
Quinn: Sandi...you know I would never do something like that on purpose--  
  
Tiffany: Look...over...there...  
  
:::she points to the hp/daria group:::  
  
Sandi: They look like they could use some fashion help. Come on.  
  
:::they walk over there::::  
  
Harry: Hermione, stop it! We will *not* be sent to Azkaban!  
  
Ron: She deserved what she got.  
  
Daria: This is too weird.  
  
Sandi: Uh, Quinn's cousin or whatever, who are these fashion-victims?  
  
Daria: Some freaky kids who just showed up and killed Jane.  
  
Quinn: Okay...you mean more freaky then you?  
  
Daria: They killed Jane with a stick.  
  
Quinn: Oh...  
  
Sandi: Well, murderer or not, they still need fashion help. What exactly are you wearing?  
  
Harry: We're wearing our Hog--our school robes.  
  
Stacey: You wear robes made of Hogs?  
  
Sandi: Stacey, that's gross.  
  
Stacey: Oh God, what got in to me?  
  
Quinn: You wear *robes* to school?  
  
Harry: Well yeah, it's part of our uniform--  
  
Tiffany: You...have...a...uniform...?  
  
Ron: Yes!  
  
Sandi: Okay...well what do you wear *under* your robes?  
  
Harry: Clothes...  
  
Sandi: d*nm  
  
Harry: Huh...  
  
Sandi: Nothing. What school do you go to, since you obviously don't go to Lawndale.  
  
Hermione: Just tell them, Harry! We've already broken the decree! The Muggles know now--  
  
Sandi: Excuse me? What did you call me?  
  
Hermione: A Muggle...  
  
:::Hermione bursts into hysterical tears:::  
  
Sandi: What in the name of Cashman's is a--a Muggle?  
  
Harry: Non-magic people.  
  
Sandi: So you're saying I'm not magic?  
  
Ron: Well...yeah...  
  
Quinn: So you two are like, wizards then?  
  
Harry: No, we just carry wands around and point them at people like you and say mumbo-jumbo words like, locomotor mortis!  
  
:::Quinn falls to the ground as her legs are locked together:::  
  
Quinn: Ahhh! Sandi! Stacey! Tiffany! Help me!  
  
Sandy: Gee Quinn, wish we could. But we can't.  
  
Quinn: WHY NOT?  
  
Sandi: Because...Cashman's is having a blow-out sale...  
  
Quinn: But...but Sandi--!  
  
Sandi: How very selfish of you, Quinn, wanting to keep the Fashion Club back just to help you. Shame on you, Quinn Morgendorfer, shame.  
  
::::The fashion club leaves the scene::::  
  
Ron: You're last name is Morgendorfer?  
  
Quinn: Well what's *your* last name?  
  
Ron: Weasley...  
  
:::Ron goes red::::  
  
Quinn: My point has been proved.  
  
Daria: And when does *THAT* ever happen?  
  
Quinn: Shut-up, Daria!  
  
Daria: I'll pass on that offer, thanks.  
  
Quinn: Oooooh, Daria!  
  
Harry: Look, can someone PLEASE tell us how to get back? We don't even know how we got here!  
  
:::Mr. DeMartino enters scene:::  
  
Mr. DM: Who are these PEOPLE, I've never SEEN them BEFORE!(for every capitalization stands for an eye buldging)  
  
Daria: I still don't know.  
  
Harry: That's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and I'm Harry--Harry Potter.  
  
Mr. DM: Well then why are you HERE because obviously you DON'T GO TO LAWNDALE!  
  
Ron: No we don't go to whatever the bloody he*l Lawndale is!  
  
Harry: We go to school in Britain.  
  
Mr. DM: That explains the WIERD ACCENTS!  
  
::::Harry and Ron back away in fright of his eyeball while Hermione still cries hystericaly in a corner:::  
  
Daria: Someone needs to check for a leak in *his* microwave.  
  
Ron: What's a microwave?  
  
Daria: Maybe someone should check for a leak in *your* microwave.  
  
Harry: Okay, whatever, just help us find our way back!  
  
Daria: Sorry, 'fraid I can't do that.  
  
Harry: Why not?  
  
Daria: Because I'm NOT the misery chick.  
  
Harry: Erm...we didn't say you were...  
  
Daria: Sure. That's what everyone thinks, isn't it? Daria, you're always so miserable. Daria, brighten up. DARIA GO LAY IN A TREE.  
  
Ron: Look, we didn't say ANY of that junk--  
  
Daria: Oh go screw a squirrel.  
  
Ron: No, you go screw a three-headed dog!  
  
Daria: Fine then, I think I will.  
  
::::Daria leaves to find Fluffy::::  
  
Harry: I'm not sure that was such a good idea, Ron.  
  
Ron: She deserves it.  
  
Harry: Hermione, get UP!  
  
Hermione: Why SHOULD I? We've broken the Decree--  
  
Harry: Oh give it a rest Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Okay, let's go.  
  
::::Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Ron stand in a circle and hold hands. A whole bunch of light surrounds them and they disapear. Dumbledore apears at Lawndale and looks around before riding off into the sunset on a winged--lion.::::  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
Okay, that was stupid, I know, 


End file.
